A Hidden Love Story
by Kuragari91
Summary: What if a girl arrived at the Opera House and was destined to meet Erik? What if he chooses to tutor her? Does that mean he's over Christine? What will happen between them? Read and find out!
1. A New Voice

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that prolongs to Phantom of the Opera! Though I wish I did! _

_Erik:_ I know you all love me!

rolls eyes

_Erik: _Don't deny it! starts singing 'I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt'

shakes head Let's get on with the story! continues to shake head as Erik starts stripping Erik!

* * *

Would you say that dreams are nothing but? Do you yourself think that each dream is just a dream? Well, I believe in dreams for you see, my dream came true.

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Voice

A voice sang to no audiance. The voice lifted the walls almost out of place.

"My dreams that haunt the daytime, my life is normal yet, but here, I stand before you, as only to adore to. I have dreams of freedom, of worthy meaning nights, but how, can it be real, for I can not just feel. So, please hear me, for my dreams cannot see. I can't feel the sun on my skin. Please listen to my voice of sorrow, but not long. Promise me that you will hear my soul, and then my fate will take its tole."(In the tune of 'That's All I Ask Of You') Her voice was like an angel. But there was something wrong. There was no audience.

* * *

She always went to this room. She had not come here to pray, like a woman once did, but think of memories. She felt only sorrow, but lived on. To think of it, I think her dreams are what kept her going. Her dreams were full of music, adbmoration, and most of all, one man she did not know. She merely sighed when her guardian's daughter walked in the door.

"Rose, where have you been? My mom's been looking for you! You disappeared, we were worried." _Meg has been so kind to me_, Rose thought and gave her friend a hug. She was the only friend she had, for now.

"Come on, mom is waiting for us in your room." Meg took Rose's hand and led Rose to the _Prima Dona_ room. Once there, Meg motioned Rose into the room where Madame Giry awaited her.

"Rose! Good! You've finally arrived! We need to talk." Madame Giry said, motioning Rose to sit beside herself on the bed.

"What's this about?" Rose asked, worry in her voice.

"Well, a letter has arrived for you." Madame Giry stated, taking out a letter from her pocket and handed it to Rose. Rose looked at Madame Giry in confusion.

"You need to read it. We will return to you tomorrow. Just stay calm and don't fear anything." Madame Giry said, kissing Rose's forehead. She smiled and walked out of the room along with Meg.

"But-" Rose was now alone. She flipped over the envelope just to see a seal of a skull made of red wax on the back. "Great! How comforting." Rose was hesitant, but opened the letter. Inside read:

_My dearest Rose,_

_Greetings. I know you may be wondering what this whole charade is all about, but do not fret, I will explain everything. I am Erik, a.k.a. the Phantom of the Oprea. I have been listening to your beautiful singing through the Opera House and I was wondering if you would like to be my tutor. I know you would like to meet me, so I will come to you tonight. Please think about my offer before I arrive about ten minutes after you read this. _

_Your future tutor,_

_O.G._

Rose was in awe. _Why would someone choose me to be tutored? I can't even sing well_, Rose thought. She lay on her bed and stared up at her ceiling. She did this very often, especially when she had to think. _What am I to do? Can I trust him? So Madame Giry does, should I really trust her? _Rose was becoming confused. She lay on her bed thinking for a while, not thinking of the time passing, but ten minutes later, she heard a voice.

"I am the angel of music." A haunting voice called. Rose jumped to her feet in surprise. "Do not fear me. I am a friend, not foe." The Phantom called.

"So you are the Phantom of the Opera?" Rose spoke, looking around the room.

"Indeed. It is nice to meet you, Rose." The Phantom said.

"And I you, but am I really meeting you if you are not in front of me?" Rose asked. The Phantom laughed.

"You speak the truth. Look to the mirror, I am there inside." The Phantom summoned. Rose did look to the mirror to see a masked man appear through the mirror.

"Now that's a neat trick!" Rose said. Yet again the Phantom chuckled. Just then the mirror started to slide open, like a sliding glass door, but a mirror instead. Out of the mirror submerged a masked man in a cape.

"Now, I am glad to meet you, Rose." The Phantom bowed.

"And I you." Rose curtsied. "Phantom."

"I prefer Erik, if you don't mind." The man smiled. Rose nodded and smiled.

* * *

_Erik:_ You should all review! I will be more sexy in the next chapter! Or will I? evil grin

runs in screaming ERIK! Don't try to hypnotize my readers with your inability to not be sexy!(you know I don't think he's unattractive!)

_Erik: _Oh yeah! If it weren't for me, they wouldn't be reading this!

chases him around OH YEAH! stepped on his cape and made him fall on his face Now try to be sexy, floormate! But he does have a point. Reviews help me a lot, so please do so!


	2. Meeting a Phantom

_Erik:_ Ah-ha! I will survive, I will survive! As long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive! hears yelling from the other room

Erik! Stop singing! Sing 'Point of No Return' like you're supposed to, just not that song!

_Erik_: pouts But- gives puppy face (I mean, come on! It's the freakin' Phantom of the Opera!)

sighs Oh, alright! I'm going to the market to get ear-plugs. walks out listening to 'I Will Survive' sings in that tune-Please review, please review! For if you don't want to then I will not want to spend some time with you! So please REVIEW!slides on his knees, arms spread wide

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting A Phantom

"Erik it is." Rose replied. Erik then walked gracefully through the room and sat down on the bed.

"This room hasn't changed at all." Erik said as he sat on the bed.

"You've been here before?" Rose asked, standing in front of him.

"Indeed, but that was about a year ago. You may sit beside me. I just have one request of you." Erik said. Rose sat beside him.

"Yes?" Rose asked.

"I don't want you to fear me." He retorted. Rose smiled and nodded.

"Noted. I will not fear you. But may I ask a question myself?" Rose asked.

"Of course." Erik replied.

"Why did you choose me?" Rose asked.

"I believe you have a very talented voice." Erik truthfully. Rose merely nodded. "Do you not believe in yourself?" Erik asked. Rose shook her head, her long red hair swished with her head movement. "You really need to. I think with training, your voice could be phenomenal." Erik said. Rose blushed.

"I don't know. I couldn't ever size up to the Christine Daae." Rose said. Erik froze at that statement. "Are you okay? Did I say something?" Rose asked. Erik then looked away and was silent for a moment. "Erik?" Rose asked, worried that she hurt his feelings.

"It's nothing." Erik stood up from the bed. "Have you decided upon if you shall be tutored?" Erik asked, skipping the subject. Rose smiled.

"I have decided that why not?" Rose said. Erik smiled and offered his hand to her.

"Come with me." He motioned with his haunting voice. Rose took his hand and stood, following Erik, no matter where he went at that moment she would follow. Erik led her towards the enchanted mirror that he had previously walked through. Rose was hesitant, but when Erik looked back to her and smiled, she continued on. Lit candles moved as they passed them, Erik looking back regularly. Rose felt as if time went by SO slowly, but in that instant, it felt amazing! What seemed like after forever of a phenomenal moment, Erik and Rose came to a narrow boat that they boarded. Erik lowered Rose in, where Rose sat as Erik rowed. Just romantic! Rose couldn't say a word on that boat, for you see, the scenery was beyond your beliefs. Erik merely laughed.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked, knowing the answer. Rose smiled knowing her answer, and yet she replied.

"It's unbelievable!" Rose said with no exageration. Erik smiled and continued to row the boat. Finally they arrived to a lowering gate that was shut in the water, but as they approached it, it began to raise. Right as they entered, candles rose out of the water! Can you believe that? Rose was flabberghasted! Wouldn't you be?

"Where are we?" Rose asked as they hit land.

"Home." Erik answered with feelings in his voice.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is a bit on the short side!

_Erik:_ You can say that again!

gives an evil grin Sorry this chapter is a bit on the short side!

_Erik: _I didn't mean-it was a retorical question! Ugh! I'm going to my dressing room to take a hot bubble bath! walks into trailer but sticks head out the door Reviewing would be good though!

yells Go take your bath, you ditsy mystery! smiles as he walked inside slamming his door I could get used to this.


End file.
